Radio
by AkireAlev
Summary: "I pulled the gun to my head ready to pull the trigger." Carlos has always been a very outgoing going always looking out for his mother, but what happens when he has to go live with his father, a person he hasn't talked to in 2 years? Warning: self-harm
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**So this story was posted before but I deleted it 'cause I felt that it was going the wrong direction. After doing some planning I finally know where I'm going with this story. I'm excited to start writing it again and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from BTR**

…_I'm sorry for doing this but I just can't take it anymore. I want you to move on from this and live a happy life._

_Love, Carlos_

_I started crying even harder as a wrote the last letter which was for James, who over the last couple of months ,became like a brother to me. I looked out the window one last time. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were flying freely, happy as could be. I could see the neighbors 3 year old playing outside with his ball having a good time enjoying his life. That was the exact opposite of what I felt at the moment. I looked at the birds one more time knowing that I was about the free. Free from all the pain. _

_Looking down at the gun in my hands I smiled knowing that this was the thing that was going to set me free. How did I get to this point? I wasn't always like this. I used to love my life and everything in it. Now, now I just feel like a waste of space. There is no point in me being here. I don't want ruin the lives of the great people that have been by my side with my sad existence._

_I started feeling dizzy. I guess the pills were starting to have an effect. I looked at all the letters one last time before I pulled the gun to my head ready to pull the trigger. _

**2 years ago September 20, 2010**

I checked my watch for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Where was she?

"Excuse me sir are you sure there's nothing I can get you you've been sitting here for about an hour." a waiter from the restaurant asked.

"Yea can you get me some water?"

"I shall be back with your drink sir."

Today was the one year anniversary of being together with my wonderful girlfriend, Stephanie. I hope nothing bad happened to her. It's not like her to just stand me up on such important day. I took out my phone and dialed her number again. Like the last time the call went straight to voicemail.

"Here's your water sir. Would you like to order some food?"

"No thanks can you just give me the check I'm going to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was no point in me waiting here any longer. It was very clear that Stephanie was going to show up. Once everything was paid for a got up and grabbed the flowers that I had on the table. They were 12 red roses, Stephanie's favorite flower. She would always tell me as we laid in the park watching the stars that she loved it when I gave her roses.

I threw the flowers away in the trash as I exited the restaurant. I can't believe I wasted so much money on nothing. I had to work double shifts just to be able to make reservations at this stupid place full of stuck up rich people. Honestly I didn't see what was so great about it but it was Stephanie's favorite.

The restaurant wasn't very far from my house so I walked. The park wasn't far either. The plan for tonight was to have a romantic dinner and a nice stroll at the park. Maybe even some stargazing.

I reached into my jacket pocket and felt the small box. I took it out to look at the small gold necklace on the inside. It was a heart shaped locket with words _I Love You_ engraved in it. I opened it up and on the inside were two pictures of both of us together.

I took out my phone and tried calling her again. Still nothing. Maybe something happened ,but wouldn't she call me to let me know?

After walking the park a few times I decided to just go home. I will go over to Stephanie's house tomorrow but now I just want to lay down.

I opened the door only to hear my mom screaming at my dad like there was no tomorrow. I thought it was very unusually since they rarely fight and when they do its never this bad. Then I saw a young women run out of my parents room in only her bra and underwear. That explains everything.

"That's right you better run you stupid bitch! Your lucky I didn't see your face!" I heard my mother scream from the room. I was still at the front door when I saw the girl run past me. She looked up and saw the surprised look on her face. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing right in front of me was non other than Stephanie.

"STEPHANIE! How can you do this to me? I waited hours for you and you were here fucking with my dad!" I yelled with anger in my voice.

"Carlos I'm sorry but it's over between us." she said as she started to run again.

" Damn right we're over!" I screamed at her fading figure.

I can't believe Stephanie and my dad did this to me. Dad knew how much I loved her but he took her away from me.

I saw mom and dad coming down the stairs. Dad had a small suitcase with him.

" Roberto quiero que te vayas de la casa en este instante," (1)my mom was screaming in Spanish meaning she was beyond pissed, and she had every reason to be. "No quiero ver tu cara de nuevo!"(2)

I had silent tears coming out of my eyes. I was just so heartbroken. My dad just smirked at me as he walked out the door. That bastard how could he do this to us. Before he closed the door he turned around and said " I'll be waiting for the divorce paper at my apartment."

Once he was gone my mom broke down. That day my father didn't only hurt me but he broke my mom's heart as well.

**1-I want you to get out of the house in this instant **

**2-I don't want to see your face ever again**

**So I hope you guys like it :D tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review.**


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 1:Birthday Surprise **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr **

"HAPPY EIGHTEEN BIRTHDAY CARLOS!" I heard my mom yell out as she opened the door to my room.

"Ugh mom what time is it?" I replied as I tried to get out from under the covers.

"Its already twelve in the afternoon," she started as she turned on the light , "now get up so you can eat the birthday waffles I made you."

"Yum. I love your birthday waffles mom."

"I know sweetie now get dressed so you can come down okay."

"Okay." she gave me a warm smile and kissed me on my cheek before she left and closed the door behind her.

I can't believe that I'm finally eighteen and about to start my senior year of high school. I got up and went inside my walk in closet and choose my outfit for the day which consisted of a plain black t-shirt and some skinny jeans with my black and white high top converse. Once I made myself look presentable I headed down the stairs to finally eat the birthday waffles the were waiting for me.

When I got to the kitchen I kissed my mom on the cheek before I sat down in font of a plate of waffles topped with wiped cream and a strawberry. My mouth watered at the delicious sight in front of me.

"Carlos, sweetie, your drooling." my mom chuckled

"Sorry it's just that they look so good. Can you please pass me the syrup."

"Here you go honey."

I drowned my waffles in syrup which would end up being a bad idea having all that sugar running inside my body. I took the first bite of the waffle and they were just amazing. We only had them twice a year. Once in my birthday and the other on my moms so I ate them as slowly as possible savoring the taste.

"So since I have the day off and your friend Dustin is out of town I was thinking me and you can go to the carnival and spend the day there. What do you think mijo?" mom asked.

"Sounds like fun" I answered excitedly.

After I finished eating my amazing breakfast and my mom got ready, we both headed to the carnival in town. When I got there I was bouncing excitedly in my seat like a little boy about to get a bag of candy. I guess it's all the sugar I ate before we came here. Today was going to be awesome just me and my mom. Its been a while since we both spent a day together so I had to make this day last.

"Come on mom lets get on the Ferris wheel first." I said as I dragged her toward the line.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was finally time to go home. The ride back home was full of my mindless chatter about all the rides we got on. We got on every single ride at least twice. Then we played carnival games where I won a bear for my mom. This day was just amazing.

"This was the best birthday ever! Thanks mom for everything." I said as I pulled my mom into a big bear hug.

"You don't have to thank me mijo I did it because I love you now what would you like for dinner?"

"Do we still have nopales from yesterday?"

"Yes would you like me to reheat it up for you?"

"Yes please I love your nopales."

It only took up ten minutes to get the food ready. I went to sit on the table right across from my mom.

"Carlos I need to tell you something." my mom said hesitantly

"What is it mom?"

"Well your father and I have been talking-"

"WHAT! You still talk to that asshole after everything that happened!"

"Carlos! Just listen to me first," she started, " as I was saying your father and I were talking and your going to be staying with him your senior year. You're already enrolled in the school by his house and everything-"

"WHAT! Mom how can you do this to me? You know how much I hate that man! And don't I get a say in this? How come I'm only finding this out now! Huh mom why!"

"Look I know your still mad at him for cheating on me but that was two years ago. Our marriage was falling apart and we were bound to get divorced anyway. Now Carlos I just want you and your father to started talking again its been two years honey I think its time you forgive him."

My whole body was shaking with rage I want to tell her so bad that my so called father cheated on her with my ex-girlfriend and I know he did it on purpose to. I loath that man that made my mother cry. She locked herself in her room for two weeks and would only come out to eat and to go the bathroom. Those were the two worst weeks of my life and it was all because of that horrible man. I remember hearing my mom cry herself to sleep at night and I hated it, so much. I don't understand how she could just forgive him but she was a woman that didn't hold grudges against anyone.

"Mom, please don't let me go I'm begging you." I said as I got on my knees.

"Sweetie please just give him a second chance. Its been two years."

"He made you cry mom. I hated seeing you lock yourself up in the room. I hated hearing you cry yourself to sleep at night asking yourself why you weren't good enough. My heart broke every time that happen. And I was so mad at him because he was the one who did that you mom. Please let me stay here with you I promise I will talk to him on the phone if it means I get to stay here with you and protect you." I hugged her as she put her head on top of mine.

"Oh my baby. I didn't know you felt like this," she said as she held me close, "Look Carlos I'm going on a business trip to Europe as I was trying to say before , but you would never let me finish" she chuckled at that, " and I didn't want you to stay here by yourself. Your father and I are in good terms now and I believe its time both of talk to each other and now that I'm going to be gone will be the perfect chance."

"Can't I just go to Europe with you instead?"

"Sorry sweetie but I want you to finish school first. Please Carlos do it for me."

"Fine I'll go live with that man but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it." I can't believe I just gave in, but I wanted to make my mom happy and if talking and living with my father made her happy then that's what I'm going to have to do.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Yeah whatever. When is he going to pick me up?"

"On Monday. I love you sweetie. You know that right?"

"Yeah yeah I love you too mom."

With that being said I got off from the floor and made my way toward my room. I can't believe that starting Monday I was going to have to start living with that man but I guess I'll just have to make the best of it.

**There was the first chapter to radio :D I was craving waffles so that's where the beginning came from:p I hope you like this and tell me what you think by leaving a review you get hugs if you do.**


	3. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Thanks to **_winterschild11 and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS _**for reviewing my last chapter you two get virtual hugs: )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from BTR or the high school**

I looked at my room one last time. It no longer contained any of my belongings. I closed the door and picked up the last box from the floor and headed down stairs where my parents were chatting.

" I'm so happy Carlos is going to live with you now Roberto. You two were never close and now its been two years since both of you talked. This will be good for both of you."

"I guess." was my fathers reply.

"This is the last box." I told them making my presence known.

"Great just let me take this and put it in the truck then we can be on way home." my father said as he took the box always from my hands. I would have protested but I wanted to have a moment with my mom before I left.

Once my father was out the door I pulled mom into a big bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you mom."

"I'm going to miss you too, mijo." she said as she hugged me tighter.

"Then take me to Europe with you like that we won't have to miss each other."

"Nice try Carlos but we already talked about this-" my mom was cut of but the sound of a truck beeping outside.

"That's your dad. You should go now so you won't keep him waiting you have a long drive to go.

"Okay. I really am going to miss you mom. I love and I want you to call me everyday."

"I love you too Carlitos. And of course I'll call you everyday." Again the sound of loud beeping interrupted us.

"I guess I better go before he gets mad. I love you mom. I'll call you once I get settled down."

"Alright Mijo, bye, I love you too."

I gave her a final hug and a kiss on the cheek and made my way to where was dad was impatiently waiting me.

Line

The forty-five minute ride to Sherwood, Minnesota was silent and awkward. I mean what are you supposed to say to a man that you haven't seen or talked to in two years. The truck pulled up to a driveway. His house was nice. The grass was freshly cut ,and a pretty shade of green, but that color won't last long since winter is coming soon. I walked into the house with my suitcase in hand.

"If you go straight up the stairs and make a left the first door to your right is going to be your room now if you excuse me I'm going to go out so make yourself at home I guess." With that being said my father left there. I guess its for the best I didn't want to be near him anyway.

I grabbed all the boxes he left in the driveway and put in all in the room he said was mine. It was a descent size room and a good walk in closet to put all my junk in. I looked around the room and saw all the boxes that needed to be unpacked.

"Well I guess I better get started." I said to myself.

* * *

After four hours of unpacking and organizing everything I was finally done. I threw myself on the bed 'cause I was just so exhausted. I checked my phone and saw that it was already eight in the afternoon and my father was still not home. It made me wonder where he had gone. I decided now was a good time to call my mom before it became more late. After the fourth ring I heard her answer.

"Hello mijo, are you finally settled at your dad's house?"

"Yeah I just finished putting everything up not to long ago. So are you excited that you're going to Europe tomorrow?"

"Oh yes I am. I really wish I could bring you but you know I want you to finish school first."

"Yeah I know mom I guess we just have to make the best out of this situation."

"Yes you're right, well I have to go mijo. I need to finish packing. I'll call you tomorrow before my flight leaves okay. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." and with that the line went dead.

I took a long hot shower before I got ready to go to bed.

* * *

_beep beep beep. _Ugh I hate the sound of the alarm clock in the morning. I was having the most amazing dream about a time when my mom, dad, and I were still a family and all of the stuff that we went through never happened. Its been a week since I moved in with my dad and today is going to be my first day at the new school. After a few minutes of just lying in bed, I got up to get ready for my first day at school.

By the time I was ready, it was 6:45 a.m.. As I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, I saw that my dad was waiting for me with breakfast ready. This is the first time since I've been staying here that he has attempted to do something nice for me.

"What's with the breakfast?"

"I thought I could be nice for once and make my son some breakfast before his first day of school. Just don't get used to it."

"Whatever." I said as I took a seat at the table and ate the eggs.

After breakfast I walked out the door and got in my dad's car. Once Roberto entered the car it was full of awkward silence. Ten minutes later and still no talking , I arrived to my new school, MacArthur High School home of the Generals. I was just about to get out of the car when I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder.

"Carlos. Ummm I hope you have a good day at school I guess."

I just stood there as I watched the car drive away. I was brought back to reality when I heard cars start to honk at me. Once I got inside and passed the metal detector ,I went to the cafeteria to get my schedule.

_Government Mr. Sanzes Rm. 307_

_English 4 Mrs. Guerra Rm. 508 _

_Pre-Cal. Mr. Dorn Rm. 403 _

_Theatre Ms. Stackman Rm. 100_

_Speech Ms. Graham Rm. 604 _

_ AP-Chem.. Ms. Lyndersay Rm. 902_

_AP-Spanish Ms. Franco Rm. 705_

I was too into reading my schedule that I didn't notice the boy in front of me. I ran into him causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry are you okay dude? Do you need help?"

"Ugh look at what you did you stupid dumbass can't you see where your going!"

"Look I said I was so sorry you don't have to be a bitch about it"

"Look here you little shit you don't talk back to me like that and you won't get hurt. I won't do anything to you this time since I see your new but next time you'll be sorry. Now move out of the way."

I just stared at him as he got up. He then pushed me out of the way causing me to fall. I just stayed there in shock and confused as to what just happened. I then saw a hand in front of me. I grabbed it and saw that it was another boy. He was tall a good 6 feet. He had hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"I see you've met Jett," I heard him speak, " He rules the school I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. I'm James by the way."

"Thanks for the advice. I'm Carlos."

"You dropped this," he said as he was looking at my schedule, "I see we have we have 2nd, 4th, and 5th period together. I'll see you then."

The first part of the day was uneventful. I just sat through classes with the teachers telling us the same rules in every single class. I got to the point to where I just tuned them out or started talking to James. It wasn't until lunch time that things started to get interesting.

James and I walked to lunch together since we had both had the same 5th period. We got our lunch which was a plain hamburger with fries. We then started walking toward a table. I saw that there was a blond boy with emerald eyes was sitting there along with a dark haired boy. Besides them I saw Jo and Camille two girls from my theatre class.

" So Carlos I want you to meet Logan," he said pointing to the dark haired boy, " He's super smart so if you ever need help with school go to him. And this is Kendall" he pointed to the blond, " he's great with pep talks and is a hockey freak and of course you know Camille and Jo. Guys this is Carlos. "

"Hey Guys" I said awkwardly as I sat down with my lunch.

The guys got me talking in no time and all the awkwardness was gone. Its was like if I had known them my whole life. I got up to go throw my lunch away. The trash can was a good 3 feet away from the table in a corner. I was walking when Jett bumped into me causing me to fall on the floor once again.

Watch where your going loser." He said but before he walked away he opened his milk and poured it all over me. It was so humiliating. I could hear all the kids laughing at my me and calling me milk boy. That's just what I needed to be called milk boy on the my first day of school.

"This is pay back from the morning, Milk boy." With that being said he left but I could still hear his laughter.

I didn't know what to do but I couldn't cry no matter how humiliated I was. I just got up and left. I could see all the kids pointing and laughing as walked passed them. I went straight to the boy's restroom to try and clean myself up.

" Carlos are you okay?" I heard James says.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you have any extra clothes a can borrow I can't stay in these for the rest of the day."

"Logan is getting some clothes for you he should be here any minute. Ugh I hate Jett. Why does he always have to mess with people."

"James? Carlos? Are you guys in here I brought the clothes." I voice came in.

" Yeah Logan we're in here did you bring the clothes so Carlos can change?" Logan gave James the clothes

" Here these should fit."

" Thanks Guys for helping me."

" Your welcome that's what friends are for" Logan replied with a smile.

" Where's Kendall?" I asked

" He's probably punching Jett in the face or something around there."

We spend the rest of lunch just roaming the hallways. Logan and I ended up having AP chemistry together. But he wasn't the only familiar face there. Jett also had that class. Could this day get any worst. Out of all things I have to have a class with him. I guess I will just ignore him.

I felt someone poke my back.

"I hope you enjoyed your first day milk boy." I heard Jett say as he started to laughing quietly.

"Just leave me alone Jett." I whispered angrily

"What are you gonna do. Cry and go home to tell Daddy."

"Shut the fuck up Jett you don't know shit just fuck off and leave me alone." I yelled causing the teacher to stop talking.

Everybody was looking at me with shock. I didn't like that people were just starring at me like I had grown a third eye or something ,so I just walked out of the classroom and left the school.

It took me thirty minutes to walk home but I didn't mind it gave me time to think.

I was so mad at Jett I mean what was his problem. I didn't do any bad to him or anything. Ugh it just gets me so mad. When I got home I saw that dad was home from work and would start to ask questions as to why I'm not in school but right now I really don't care what happens.

I opened the door to see my dad making out with some random lady in the couch.

"Ugh really dad? If your gonna do a girl at least do it in your room and not the couch."

"CARLOS!" he yells out of surprise, "What are you doing here school doesn't end till another hour?"

"None of your business. Ima be in my room try to be quite I don't want to hear you doing her."

"Carlos get back here we need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything so if you excuses me I'm going to my room."

I left my dad with the girl and ran up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and willed myself to sleep. Sleep yes that's what I need. Tomorrow will be a brand new day and I will forget everything that happened. With that last thought went into a deep slumber.

**Woo done I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review: )**


	4. Got What You Deserve

**Chapter 3 : Got what you Deserve **

**I would like to thank, **_winterschild11, Anonymous Skrtle, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, Teshia14,and Purple-Soda-Art,_** for reviewing you guys get virtual hugs now. And I would like to apologize for not updating in a while but procrastination and school got the best of me and I will try my best not to go this long without updating no promises though again sorry now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

I walked through the metal detectors once again on the second day of school. I am really hoping the teachers and principles don't question me about what happened yesterday. I also hope that Jett will just leave me alone for today I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

When I got home yesterday and caught my dad with the girl all wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about everything that day . That didn't happen. Sure I was able to take a short nap ,but that woman's constant screaming kept me up. It made me wonder if my father was doing this to me on purpose.

"Hey Carlos, wait up," I heard James scream behind me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey James." I said when he caught up to me.

"There you are Carlos, I got so worried when you ran out of class yesterday." Logan said as he ran toward the both of us.

"Yea I'm here sorry 'bout that yesterday just Jett really knows how to push my buttons."

"So it was all Jett's fault, huh?" I heard Kendal's voice behind us.

"You can -" I was cut of by the sound of the first bell ringing. "Well I'm off to class I'll see you guys later."

I walked into to my first period class which was government. The people that were in the class already stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I walked toward my desk. I could hear a small whisper hear and there.

"That's the boy that talked back to Jett yesterday during sixth period." I heard a girl whisper. I guess word travels fast around here.

I sat in my desk which was toward the end of the classroom in the corner.

Not even ten minutes into class I was called up to the front office. I knew I was going to get in trouble for what happen yesterday, but I still hoped that they would have forgotten about that.

I walked to the front office as slow as possible thinking about how I was going to explain what happened yesterday. The hallways were pretty empty except for a few kids that were running late or were skipping.

Finally after what seemed for hours I made it the front office. I walked in not knowing exactly where to go from there. There was a pretty African American women sitting in the front desk looking over some papers.

"Umm where is Principle Rocque's office?" I asked the women.

"Are you Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes that's me."

"Go down that hallway" she said as she pointed to the little hallway that was to the right of her desk, "and it's the first door to your left. He's waiting for you in there."

I told her a quick thanks and made my way to his office. When I walked in I saw a chubby looking man wearing his suit and tie waiting for me. I walked slowing toward his desk and to a seat in the chair in front of him.

"I assume you are Carlos Garcia, correct"

"Yea I'm Carlos."

"I'm sure you know the reason as to why you called down to my office."

"Because I walked out of class yesterday?"

"Yes you walked out during the middle of class after making a scene can you tell what that was all about Mr. Garcia?" he asked looking at me straight in the eye. I have to admit this guy was pretty intimidating and was making me really nervous.

"Well, umm, you see Jett Stetson-"

"You don't have to say anything else you are free to go" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence and he was already letting me off the hook.

"Umm, okay?"

"That boy always causes trouble in this school but I will warn you if this happens again there will be consequences do I make myself clear?'

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of my office before I change my mind." I jumped up my seat and practically ran out the office.

"The bell to second period is going to ring in about two minutes so can start making your way toward your second class." the women in the front desk informed me.

"Thanks Ms. Ummm?"

"I'm Ms. Wainwright." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Ms. Wainwright."

I walked out the office just as the bell rang. The hallways were instantly flooded by teenagers running out of class. I didn't even walked three steps from the office when James came up to me.

"Hey why were you in the office did anything happen? He asked.

"Nope nothing happened. They just called me up cause of what happened yesterday, but they let me off the hook just because I said Jett's name."

"Oh yeah if it involves Jett they always let you of the hook." he said with a small laugh.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I had at least one class with each of the guys which was great 'cause I didn't feel like such a loner like yesterday. I was surprised to see that I had third period with Kendall 'cause I didn't even notice him in there yesterday.

What surprised me even more was the fact that Jett had left me alone that whole day. In sixth period he was even ignoring me. I'm not complaining it was just surprising and it got me feeling really suspicious that he is up to something.

It was finally the end of my second day here. I was in front of the school by the big oak tree with Kendall and James waiting for Logan to come out of the school. We were all going to go to Kendall's house and hang out.

We had been waiting for ten minutes and still no Logan. I was started to get worried.

"Guys I'm going to look for him inside if he comes out just call me alright." Kendall said.

"Aright we'll be waiting."

Kendall's POV

I snuck back into the school and walked through the deserted hallways. They were always empty on the first and last week of school since there was no point in staying. I went all the way to the six hundred hallway which was all the way to the back of the school and where Logan's locker was located.

I heard a loud banging noise coming from that hallway as I got closer which made me start running toward that direction . I heard a small scream which made me start running even faster. When I turned the corner I saw that Logan was surrounded by Jett and his group.

"Hey Stetson leave Logan alone!"

"look Logan it looks like your little boyfriend came to your rescue."

"He's not my boyfriend damn it why won't you just leave me alone." Jett didn't like when people talked back to not one bit, so when Logan said that he grabbed his head and slammed it to the lockers which cause Logan to fall to the ground unconscious.

I couldn't get there fast enough for me to stop him. The rest of his gang ran off when they saw Logan not moving on the floor, which worried me greatly but I need to teach Jett a lesson first.

I turned him around and started punching his face repeatedly, taking out on my anger I had toward him. He tried to fight back but he had no chance against me when I'm angry.

"Kendall please stop I think he's had a enough." I heard Logan whisper.

I gave him one last punch and got up. I left Jett on the floor with a bloody face as I walked over to Logan and helped him up.

"Are you okay Logie?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just have a killer headache, but I'll be fine I promise."

"Are they starting to mess with you again?"

"They never stopped. They stopped messing with me when I'm around you and James ,but when I'm by myself they start."

"Logan why didn't you tell us we could've helped you."

"I didn't want to be a burden to you guys."

"Logan you'll never be a burden you're my best friend and even if your older then me and James we will always be here to protect you and now we have Carlos in our little group and I'm positive he's gonna want to protect you also. Now come on the guys are outside worrying about you."

"Thanks Kendall you're the best" Logan gave me a huge hug before we went outside to meet up with the rest of the guys.

When we told the guys what happened they were so mad. Carlos wanted to go back into the school and beat Jett up even more. I just hope that Jett learned a lesson with that beating I gave him nobody messes with my brothers and gets away with it.

**And tada Jett is a real jerk and finally got his ass whipped :D I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell what you think by reviewing :D I will try to update this soon and not let a long time pass.**


	5. Wayne Wayne

**Chapter 4: Wayne Wayne **

**I would like to thank **_winterschild11 and IHeartLogiebear _**for reviewing my last chapter y'all get virtual hugs now :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from btr **

We all managed to survive the first week of school with no more Jett incidents. In fact Jett hasn't been at school since the beating that Kendall gave him.

After finding out what Jett and his group did to Logan I wanted nothing more than to beat up Jett myself ,but Kendall and Logan held me back knowing Kendall had done a good amount of damage on him already. When they finally calmed me down we all headed to Kendall house and just tried to have a good time. We all made Logan promise to tell us if Jett's group ever starts messing with him again. None of us want to see him get hurt.

I've gotten really close to the guys this pass week. It's as we've known each other out who lives. They even convinced me to sign up for the schools hockey team which was sport I haven't played in a long time.

Things with my father on the other hand weren't so good. Ever since that first day of school, he has been ignoring me. I knowing I shouldn't be surprised. We did go two years without any sort of communication ,but it still hurt knowing that your own father doesn't want you around.

It was now Monday of the second week of school and I'm hoping that Jett doesn't show up and we can have another peaceful day with no worries.

It wasn't until 2nd period that things started going downhill when . put us all in partners for a getting to know each other project. I would have chosen James as my partner but she selected pairs at random. I got stuck with some kid named Wally. I'm not trying to be mean but who names their kid Wally. Oh well how bad can the kid be.

"Okay Class for this assignment your going to come up with 5 questions for your partner and then your going to interview them in front of the class." Mr. Guerra instructed "Any questions? No. okay you have ten minutes to come up with questions before we start the interviews."

Okay that seems simple enough. In no time the ten minutes were up. I saw people go up front and introduce themselves and do their little interviews . Finally it was our turn. I asked Wally 5 simple questions like if he had a nickname, what was his favorite color and things like that. The class learned that he liked it when people called him Wayne Wayne and his favorite color I blue. It was his turn to ask his questions and boy was I in for a surprise.

The first four questions were pretty normal like who was my favorite band and if I had any siblings. The last question though caught me of guard. In fact I think it caught the whole class of guard.

"So Carlos my last question for you is, how does it feel to know the your ex girlfriend cheated on you with your father?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face.

How did he know that. How the fuck did he get that information. Nobody knew except for Stephanie, my dad and I. I looked up and I saw the whole class was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"So Carlos are you going to answer the question the whole class is waiting."

"How did you know that? There was only three people that knew so how did you know that?" I asked him my voice right above a whisper.

"Oh little Carlitos Stephanie is my cousin and she so happens to tell me everything. Like how your dad was a better fuck then you were."

"Alright Wally that's enough there is no way that this is school appropriate." I heard Ms. Guerra speak.

"What I'm just telling the truth."

"You know what Wayne Wayne you should mind your own fucking business and leave me the fuck alone." After I said that the bell rang and I stormed out of the class with James Calling after me.

"Carlos! Carlos! Wait up!" I stopped by the front doors to let James catch up to me.

"Look dude I don't know what happen with you and that one girl but I won't judge you. Why don't I call the guys and we can skip school and chill for the rest of the day."

"Yeah sure its better than staying here. Ugh first Jett and now this guy what the fuck did I do to get into this mess."

"Well Jett and Wayne Wayne are like best friends so Jett might have told him about you. Along with the rest of their group."

"Ugh I hate my life!" I screamed as I punched a tree. Which by the way hurt like a bitch.

"Ahh now I messed up my hand. stupid tree, stupid Jett, stupid Wayne Wayne."

"Okay Carlos dude chill I'll let Logan take a look at you hand and then we can go to my place how does that sound? Look here comes Logan and Kendall."

"HEY LOGAN! Come take a look at Carlos hand he punched a tree."

"James I'm right here there was no point in you screaming my name. Alright Carlos let me see your hand." Looking started to check out my hand. " well the good news is that its not broken but your gonna have a nasty bruise for a while."

With that being said we got into Logan's 300C and drove to James house. I was amazed at the size of the house as we pulled up the drive way. His house was huge. It was like a mansion. This was the first time that I've been to his house so I couldn't help but to stare.

"Earth to Carlos?"

"Oh sorry guys its just that this house is huge. And you live here James?" the guys just laughed and started walking toward the front door. "Hey wait for me." I said as I ran toward them.

"Okay so do any of you want to tell as to why we had to leave school?" Kendall asked. James informed both Kendall and Logan as to what had happened in out English class.

"So was it true? What Wayne Wayne Said." Logan asked

"Yeah it was." Here it goes I'm going to tell them what happened that night. With that in mind I told them everything that happened.

**Well i hope you guys liked it... review telling me what you think it will get you a hug :)**

**Also I would like to inform you guys that winterschild11 and I are starting a new challenge. It's an angst challenge that involves one of the boys and one parent. There can be no major characters deaths. It can be a oneshot or a multi as long as the multi fic starts on May 5th and they have until June 12th to have it finished. Last chapter by that date will be the last considered in the challenge. Also in your summary you must put that it is for the angst challenge. If you have any questions feel free to pm me or winterschild11. :D **


	6. Meeting Daisy

**Chapter 5:Meeting Daisy **

**I would like to thank **_winterchilds11, 4everBTR, SuperNeos2, and Purple-Soda-Art _**for reviewing you guys rock and I'm sending virtual hugs :D Sorry this took me forever to update but I will tell you this now I'm a HUGE procrastinator .Now I hope you like this chapter and hopefully it won't take long for me to update the next one.**

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders once I told the guys what happened between me, my dad, and Stephanie. I was so happy that the guys didn't judge me or anything. I was actually kind of scared that they were going to reject me once they found out, but I'm glad it didn't happen. I think it brought us closer together.

They next couple of days were uneventful. I seriously thought that the week was going to full of people teasing and laughing at me. That didn't happen, so I was grateful for that. That weekend I spend my weekend with James. He was the one I felt closest to out of all three guys. I felt save when I was with him, like nothing could harm me.

The weekend was filled with videogames, movies and hanging out with the guys it was great. I was having the time of my life with my new friends. It wasn't until Monday on the third week of school that things started to go downhill.

* * *

It was Monday morning and I can already tell that today is going to be a bad day. From the moment I walked into the school people would stare at me and then start to whisper. I knew right then and there that Wayne-Wayne and Jett had spilled my secret and now the whole school knows.

"Hey Carlos, you okay? You seem distracted." I heard James say as we walked the hallways before class starts.

"They know."

"Who knows what?" he asked confused.

"The entire school knows about what happened!"

"What? How do you know? The whole question thing happened a week ago I'm sure you're just being paranoid."

"No I'm not look around you James, people keep staring and looking at me weird and I'm pretty sure Jett and Wayne-Wayne had something to do with this."

When I said that James stopped and started looking at the people around us in the hallway. A frown started forming on his face when he noticed what I was talking about.

"Look Carlos don't pay attention to these people I'm sure this is going to blow over by the end of the week, besides its our senior year you can't let Jett and Wayne-Wayne ruin it."

"Yea you're probably right."

"Of course I am, now lets go see if Kendall and Carlos are here yet." I smiled as we started to walk once again to search for our friends.

* * *

"Ugh I swear if Jett and Wayne-Wayne mess with me one more time they are gonna die!" I yelled as I slammed my plate on the cafeteria table causing everyone to jump.

"Woah calm down there Carlitos." James spoke before he took a bite out of his spicy chicken burger.

"Yeah what did those two idiots do this time?" Kendall asked.

"They won't stop messing me. They keep making jokes about how bad I am in bed, and by they way me and Stephanie never slept together thank god and ugh they are just so irritating and to make things worst the whole school knows and everyone keeps looking at me weird and start to laugh! I want to punch them so bad but I'm trying to be a good person here."

"I know exactly how you feel 'Los , I was tortured by them too," Logan started speaking, "Just don't let them get to you. They are just a couple of jerks that don't know what to do with their lives."

"Yeah and if they keep messing with you me and James will be there to back you up when you beat them up." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at them as I took my first bite of pizza , the guys sure knew how to make my day better.

"Thanks guys for cheering me up."

"That's what friends are for ." James replied.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day and I couldn't wait to go home a take a long, warm , relaxing shower after eating some delicious corndogs . I decided to walk home today instead of letting Logan give me a ride like he usually does, but I instantly regretted that when I saw Jett's car next to me. I continued walking trying to ignore them, but it was really hard to do that when they were calling me names and throwing paper at me. Real mature. I don't understand why they won't leave me alone. What did I do to deserve all of this? Why can't I just have a normal life, with normal parents? Why?

"Hey MilkBoy where are your little friends? Did they finally see how useless you are and decided to leave you like the piece of thrash you are?"

"Jett shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!"

"Aww did I hit the Mexican wetback's nerve." Jett laughed.

Did he seriously just say that? Just because I'm Latino doesn't mean I'm Mexican. I started to ball up my fist ready to punch him but before I could move he drove away like the coward he was.

I had cooled down by the time I got to my house fifteen minutes later. I noticed Roberto's Truck was in the driveway along with another car. Great. I was hoping I could be in the house by myself for a while. Today was just not my day.

"Roberto I'm home. I'm going to be in my room!" I yelled as I made my way toward the stairs trying to avoid my father.

"Carlos come to the living room I want you to meet someone!" I heard him yell.

I reluctantly made my way back down the stairs not wanting to see another girl that my dad was most likely going to fuck. Sitting in the living room couch was my father with a short brunet. The women looked really familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"Carlos I would like you to meet Daisy" he said pointing to the woman sitting next to him, "And Daisy this is my son Carlos."

"Nice to meet you Carlos." she said.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, Roberto is there a reason as to why I'm meeting her?"

"Well I thought it was time that you met my girlfriend."

"Yes, we've been together for six months and I thought it was time I get to meet you" she added with a bright smile on her face.

"Six months really now I didn't know Roberto was in a relationship." I said as I looked at Roberto. So he had a girlfriend yet he still slept around with other women how typical of him.

"Well I'm going to start making dinner. Do chicken sandwiches sound okay?"

"Yea that's fine," I answered, " Well I'm going to do my homework call me when dinners ready."

* * *

Dinner came and went. Daisy seemed like a nice lady and I really didn't think it was fair that my dad was cheating on her. She made some really good chicken sandwiches and I was able to eat corndogs after. So dinner wasn't a total disaster like I thought it would have been.

I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as Roberto came into my room, " what do you want?"

"Look I really like Daisy so I don't need you to go around opening you mouth and telling her I was with other women."

"Well if you like her so much why are you cheating on her in the first place." I said as I started to get angry.

"That's non of your business so don't you dare tell her cause if you do I will deny everything and she will believe me over you making you look like a total jackass. That's all I have to say to you."

With that he left my room. I can't believe this guy. I had no intention of telling Daisy its his life and I really didn't want to be a part of it.

"This is going to be a long year."

**There I hope it wasn't to bad. And if you want the next chapter done sooner I need some motivation so people motivate me. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review and I will give you a hug. I will also love you if y'all checked out my new one shot "Lucy"**


	7. And the winner is Logan

**Chapter 6: …And the winner is Logan **

**I would like to thank, **_Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX, winterschild11, Purple-Soda-Art, SuperNeos2,and krafty writer _**for reviewing y'all get virtual hugs now (/^.^)/**

**Disclaimer: btr is not mine **

This whole week Daisy had been coming over to the house and would always make us a good dinner. Daisy seemed liked a really nice lady. I did notice that every time she came over she would always look at me weird, but I thought nothing of it.

My father on the other hand had been ignoring me all week. Not that I cared. The only time we interacted was during dinner when Daisy was there and even then he would barely talk or look at me.

Things at school didn't get any better either. It was full of hushed whispers and strange looks from most of the school. Then there's Jett and Wayne-Wayne. I don't understand why those guys just won't leave me alone. Its it good thing I have the guys with me to back me up when ever those two try to mess with me.

Now I'm stuck in my seventh period class on a Friday afternoon waiting for school to end. I had finished my assignment twenty minutes before class was over so all I've been doing is sitting waiting for the clock to turn to 2:45 already.

Finally ,after what felt like an eternity, I heard the principal's voice coming out of the intercom signaling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend.

The weekend was the only time I seemed to catch a break from everything. I was away from my dad and his house and most importantly I was away from Jett and Wayne-Wayne.

_RING _

Everyone, including myself, jumped out of their seat and practically ran toward the door to finally get out of the school. The hallways were flooded by students all running or speed walking toward the nearest exit.

I walked to the nearest exit which was next to the cafeteria . Before I made my way out I stopped by the vending machine that was next to the exit to buy my favorite snack, fruit smakers.

"Hey Carlos," I heard James speak as I got up from getting my snack, "Are you ready for the weekend?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan for today?"

"We are gonna head over to this food place called Luigi's, they have the best pizza ever , then we are gonna have head over to the bowling alley."

"Sweet are the girls gonna join us?"

"Yeah they are gonna meet up with us at the alley."

"Sounds good lets go look for the guys." I said happily as I dragged James toward the school parking lot.

* * *

After a fifteen minute drive we arrived at Luigi's. It was a really small restaurant with a homey atmosphere. The guys and I were seated in one of the corners by the windows giving us a clear view of the cars and people passing by.

We ended up ordered two large pepperoni pizza and we each got a coke. We talked about random things and hockey, mostly hockey thanks to Kendall, as we sat there waiting for our food to be ready. When the food came out James couldn't stop staring at it.

"So is this really the best pizza ever?" I asked.

"YES! You have to try the pizza Carlos is the most amazing thing ever." James said.

"James you're starting to drool." Kendall laughed. James pouted and started to wipe his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Shut up no I'm not." James grumbled as the rest of us laughed.

We each got our plates and a slice of pizza. Once I took the first bite I swore I was in heaven. James didn't exaggerate when he said it was the most amazing thing ever. The crust was so crunchy and the top was full of cheesy goodness.

"So what do you thing of the pizza Carlitos?" Logan asked while the other two looked at me with curious eyes.

"This has to be some of the best pizza I ever tasted in my life."

"I told you it was the most amazing thing ever." James said as he took another bite of his slice of pizza.

We continued to eat out wonderful pizza when I noticed that something seemed of with Logan.

"Hey Logan you okay you look a little nervous there buddy?" I heard Kendall ask.

"Yeah I'm fine its just that I've been liking Camille for a while now and I was thinking about finally asking her to be my girlfriend tonight," Logan explained.

"You have nothing to be worried about Camille is crazy for you. I'm actually surprised it has taken you this long to ask her out I thought for sure you two would have gotten together before me and Jo."

"Are you sure she likes me? What if she doesn't like me and I end up making a fool of myself? My whole life will be ruined!" Logan freaked out.

"Logan!" we all yelled.

"Sorry."

* * *

"I don't understand how this happened. I was so close, so close to winning now I have to shovel snow of Logan's driveway for a month," Kendall whined while sliding down the wall.

After we finished eating at Luigi's we headed over to the Bowling Alley where we met up with Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Sasha. We were all hanging out having a good time bowling when Logan and Kendall started to get really competitive.

Logan was getting tired of Kendall winning every round so he made a deal with Kendall. The loser and to shovel snow of the winners driveway. We all sat back and watched both of them play. Kendall always seemed to be ahead of Logan by a couple of points, but it wasn't until the last round that Logan passed him up and beat Kendall.

Logan had been so excited that he actually won that he ran up to Camille and kissed her surprising us all.

"Quit your whining Kendall I won fair and square and now you have to shovel my driveway for a month, ha!" Logan bragged .

Overall today was a good day ,and I was glad that I was able to get away from all the drama in my life for a while ,and just enjoy myself.

**done tada :D I did A happy chapter for Carlos and it didn't take me months to update this time yay. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and also Happy Birthday to James Maslow :) Tell me what Y'all think by leaving me a review that will get you a hug :)**


	8. Breaking News

**Chapter 7: Breaking News **

**I would like to thank, **_winterschild11, Purple-Soda-Art, ScipioLover, and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS _**For reviewing my last chapter you guys are awesome and you get a virtual hug from me. Also Sara you know I love you :D Guys this is my third update this month I'm so proud of me right now anyways hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr **

_One month later_

"Move out of the way fatty!" Jett yelled as he pushed me against the lockers making all the people around me laugh. The school day was now over and all I want to do is go home.

School has been in session for almost two months now and Jett along with his little crew won't leave me alone. Each day they came up with a new insult like ugly, loser, faggot, fatty, so on and so on. It was even worse when the guys weren't around like today. Kendall and James got detention for cutting class and Logan had to stay after school to tutor some kids.

"Jett, just leave me alone. I really don't feel like putting up with your bullshit now. Haven't you already tortured me enough today just let me go home." I said hoping that he would just leave me be.

I guess Jett did have a heart 'cause after I told him to leave me alone he along with the rest of his crew walked away. The rest of the students though just stared and giggled as they watched me make my way toward the exit.

* * *

I was finally home in the comfort of my room drowning my sorrows with music. Life here with Roberto is horrible. Sure I made some amazing friends , but the constant bullying at school was starting to wear me down, and Roberto barely speaks to me which hurts a lot. It hurts knowing that your father wants nothing to do with you.

I was really hoping that mom was right. Roberto might have messed up big time when he slept with Stephanie, but I was kind of hoping that our relationship would get better now that I was living with him. I wanted my old dad back. The one that cared about me and mom.

Looking over at my nightstand I noticed there was a family picture of when I was little. It was taken on my fourth birthday and dad had me sitting on his shoulders while mom was hugging him close. All three of us we smiling, looking like a happy little family. Why can't I just go back to those days when things were much more simpler.

"Knock knock Carlos may I come in?" Daisy asked as she opened the door.

"Sure come in." I said as I wiped the tears of my face.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you can come downstairs. Your father and I have something we want to tell you and he can't put it of much longer." She said looking really nervous.

"Um, yeah sure I'll go down in a bit."

"Alright just don't take to long, okay this is really important."

Once Daisy was out of my room I made my way toward the bathroom, so I could splash some cool water on my face to get rid of the tear tracks. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided I looked presentable enough so I made my way downstairs where Roberto and Daisy were waiting for me on the couch.

"So what is it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Why don't you take a seat first." Roberto asked while looking everywhere but at me. Both him and Daisy seemed really nervous about something which was starting to freak me out about the news that they were going to tell me.

"Carlos you father has avoided to tell you this news for a month now and this just can't wait any longer," Daisy started and this would also explain why Roberto kept ignoring me, "The thing is that we are getting married isn't that great."

I just sat here in stunned silence. I did not see this coming at all. What is Roberto thinking? He's already cheating on her with other women why would he possibly want to get married again?

"Carlos aren't you going to say something?" I heard Roberto ask.

"Congratulations? I guess. When is the wedding?"

"On Friday isn't it exciting. That's why we couldn't put it of any longer. I can't believe that in two days I'm going to be Daisy Garcia." Daisy said excitedly.

"Wait how long have you guys been engaged?" I asked confused , " Why couldn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to tell you but your father didn't know how you were going to react we have been engaged for two months now."

"Well this is great I'm happy for you two now if you excuse me I would like to back to my room so I can process this." With that being sat I got up and made my way to my room.

I really don't know how this marriage is going to turn out but I really am hoping for the best. Maybe now Roberto won't ignore me anymore and will start to act like my dad once again.

**I know its short but I already have the next chapter done so I will update really soon : ) tell me what you think by leaving me a review which will get you a hug. **


	9. Wedding Day

**Chapter 8:Wedding Day **

**I would like to thank** _winterschild11 and_ Purple-Soda-Art** for revewing my last chapter :) I would also like to thank** _BigTimeRush-BTR and Ink Spotz_ **for helping me revise and edit this cahpter :D Well I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the btr guys **

Today was the day. The day that Roberto will get married to Daisy. The small church was full of Roberto's and Daisy's friends and family, who were all busy talking about the happy couple.

"Carlos, before you go in there, I need to tell you something," Roberto said."Dad, can't this wait until after the ceremony? We are already running late," I replied as I made my way inside the church. I started to make my way toward my seat when I saw Stephanie sitting in the second row. What was Stephanie doing here?

"Carlos get back here," I heard Roberto say, pulling me towards the back of the church.

"Dad, what is Stephanie doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Daisy is Stephanie's mom."

"WHAT?!" I screamed out, causing the people that were there to turn around and look at me. I quickly apologized to everyone before turning around to face my dad. How can he do this? How can he marry Stephanie's mom when he had slept with her daughter?I grabbed my dad's arm and pulled him outside of the church so we could talk more in private.

"You're marrying Stephanie's mom?! How does that happen? Does Daisy even know that you slept with her daughter?"

"Look Carlos, are you still on that? When are you going to get over that? I love Daisy, I and Stephanie just happened to be her daughter. And if you ever tell her anything, you will regret it. Do you understand me?" He said the last part while grabbing my arm tightly. I knew that a new bruise was forming because of how strong the grip was. The anger in his eyes got me so scared that I just had to agree. Too scared to say anything else, we went back inside for the wedding to start.

I went to go take a seat beside James, Logan and Kendall. It would be too weird to sit next to Stephanie after everything that had happened.

"Psst, Carlos, what was that all about with your dad?" James whispered in my ear.

"Do you see that girl that's two rows in front of us?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"That's Stephanie, my ex; the one that slept with my dad and apparently my new stepsister."

"What?!" he screamed-whispered. "How the hell does that happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Daisy doesn't know anything, and my dad doesn't want her to know anything. He made that very clear when we had our conversation outside," I said as I looked down at my covered arm.

"Shhh, can't you see that they are getting married?" an old lady scolded at us before she mumbled something about 'crazy teenagers these days.

'Before I knew it, my dad and Daisy said "I do" and gave each other the rings. They were officially married now. Everyone was going up to congratulate them while I just sat there. The guys all went to the bathroom, so I was left alone to my thoughts.

"So, can you believe it, Carlos? Our parents are now married and we're going to be a big, happy family," Stephanie said with a huge, fake smile on her face.

"Cut the act. You know you hate this just as much as I do."

"So you're not as stupid as you look. What a surprise. I can't believe Roberto did this to me, considering the fact that the last time we slept together was three months ago."

"Don't you have a heart? How can you do this to your mom?"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know about them 'til last month. Looks like your little friends are back. I'll talk to you later, I guess."

* * *

Everyone went to our house so that we could have a little celebration dinner. The whole backyard was decorated nicely, and all the tables were set up, ready for the guests to sit down on them. The guys and I took the table at the very back, so I could be as far away from my father as possible. The food was starting to get served; it was cooked meat with rice and mashed potatoes. I think this is the only good thing about this wedding; the food.

I saw my dad and Daisy get up and make their way towards the middle. The music was cut off, and my dad grabbed a microphone. He grabbed Daisy around the waist and held her close as he started to speak.

"My wife and I would like to say thank you to everyone that came to our little wedding. I know my mom was a little uncertain about me getting married a second time, but once she saw how happy I was with this beautiful woman, she couldn't help but be happy for me. And I thank you, mom, for supporting me and this marriage. Daisy, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, and you make me feel complete." He said those words, staring straight into Daisy's eyes, before he gave her a passionate kiss while everyone else clapped for the happy couple. I saw Stephanie on the other side of the yard, close to the back door. I saw tears running down her face before she ran away inside. I felt a little bad for her, but she deserved it.

They did their little presentation, like having their first dance together as a married couple, before anyone else could go dance on the dance floor. They looked so in love. I guess my dad was a better actor than I thought. I wonder how many times he hooked up with some random girls, and then went home and told my mom "I love you," before she caught on.

It was around 8 and I really needed to go to the bathroom. I walked inside to go to the restroom, but to my surprise, I saw Wayne-Wayne entering the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my house!"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. I just came here for my aunt's wedding, but now I find out that she's marrying your dad. Oh, this is gold. What are you going to do now that your dad and Stephanie can fuck whenever they want?"

"I don't really give a fuck anymore. It's their life that they are messing up, not mine, so just fuck off."

He charged at me and grabbed me by the collar. "Look here, you little shit. You don't ever talk that way about me, do you understand?" I just stayed there. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

"Hey Car- What the hell do you think you're doing here, Wayne-Wayne?!" That was Kendall's voice.

"What do you want, Knight? This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me. Carlos is like my little brother, and no one lays a hand on him, so let him go."

I felt Kendall pull me away from Wayne-Wayne before I heard a crunch.

"What the hell, Knight! That was my nose! You are so going to pay for this."

He then threw himself at Kendall, and fists were being thrown everywhere. Kendall had the upper hand here. He was now sitting on top of Wayne-Wayne, punching him as hard as he could. All the fighting and screaming caught everyone's attention from outside; they all came running inside to see what all the noise was. When I saw my dad's face, it scared me. It was one of anger.

My dad gave me a glare before he went to go break up the fight. Once they were pulled apart, you could see all the damage that was done. Kendall only had a busted lip, while Wayne-Wayne had a black eye, busted lip, and bruises all over his face and arms.

"Aunt Daisy, I'm so glad that you came to save me. Carlos called this boy over and told him to attack me. I don't know what I did wrong." Did he really just do that? I can't believe him.

"What? That-" I didn't even get to finish talking, because Dad started screaming at me.

"Carlos, how could you do this to me? It is my wedding night. I know you don't like me that much, but I didn't think you would stoop so low as to sabotage my wedding! Get out and take your little friends with you. I don't want to see your face right now. You're such a disappointment to the family. Just get out!"

"But I didn't do anything. It was all his fault! He started everything!"

"Now you're lying to me. You really are a disappointment to the family. Just get out already!" That hurt, a lot. I have never been told that I was a disappointment to the family. How can he not believe me, his own flesh and blood?

I felt something wet fall down on my cheek. I lifted my hand up to touch my face, only to discover that I was crying.

"Come on, buddy. You can come over to my house, okay?" That was Kendall's voice. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. James led me to Logan's car. Once we started to drive off, I couldn't help but turn back and see all the disappointed faces of my family.

**Done :D How many of you saw that coming huh? Well hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and tell what you think by leaving me a lovely review. I will hug you if you do :D**


	10. True Colors

**Chapter 9: True Colors **

**I would like to thank, **_Ink Spotz, winterschild11, catfishychicky01, and OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS,_ **for reviewing my last chapter. Y'all get virtual hugs now. **

**Warning:violence **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the btr people.**

"You are such a disappointment to the family."

"…disappointment to the family."

"…disappointment…"

Roberto's words kept on running through my mind over and over again since the wedding two days ago. I was a disappointment to the family, but I did nothing wrong. How could he believe Wayne-Wayne? He should have believed me; his own son; his flesh and blood.

When we got to Kendall's house that day, I locked myself in the bathroom and called my mom. I wanted her to hug me close and tell me that everything was going to be alright. But how could she do that when she was all the way across the world? I didn't tell her about what happened at the wedding because I didn't want her to worry, but just hearing her voice made me feel so much better.

I was now laying on Kendall's couch, at eight in the morning, contemplating whether or not I should go back home today. I had to go home sooner or later. Besides, all of my stuff was over there. I might as well go home today and get it over with. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

"Carlos, are you sure you want to go to your house today?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to come back sooner or later. I might as well face them now," I replied.

"Just call me, James, or Logan if things don't work out over there, okay?" Kendall said with a concerned voice.

"I'll make sure to call you guys if things don't work out okay. Thanks for taking me in this weekend, Kendall, means a lot."

"No problem, buddy. You're like a brother to me now, so I'll always be here to protect you along with James and Logan." I smiled at the statement. I've only known these guys for a couple of months, but we were like brothers now, and we always had each other's back.

"Thanks, Kendall. See you and the guys tomorrow at school," I said happily as I got off Kendall's mom's minivan.

I stood nervously on my porch in front of the door. What would Roberto and Daisy say to me once they see me? Are they still mad at me? They most likely are. I looked over to the driveway and saw that Kendall was now gone and only Daisy's car was there. Good, that means Roberto isn't here and Daisy is most likely with him.

I slowly opened the door and quietly made my way inside, making sure that no one was around. I started to make my way toward the stairs, when I heard the back door open and close. I started to run, but it was to late. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Daisy yell for me to stop.

"Carlos, it's just you. I thought you were someone else. I really wasn't expecting for you to show up in this house after you tried to sabotage my wedding and hurt my nephew," she said while glaring at me.

"Look, Daisy; you might be married to my dad now, but I still live in this house, and you can't do anything about it. And it was your nephew that started everything, not me, so I'm going to my room now," I said as I started to make my way up the stairs.

"Carlos, I know you are Stephanie's ex-boyfriend," I heard Daisy say, making me stop walking once again. "I know what you did to her you cheating bastard!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never cheated on her!" I asked, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me boy. Stephanie went home crying the day of your two-year anniversary. She told me everything. She told me how she waited hours for you to show up, but you never did, and that when she went to your house to check up on you, she saw you in bed with another woman. How dare you treat my daughter like that? She was nothing but good to you!"

Did I really just hear that? Did Stephanie really tell he mom that I was the one that cheated? This was total bullshit.

"Listen here lady, I hate to tell you this, but Stephanie lied to you. I wasn't the one that cheated; she was. I was the one that waited hours for her to show up at the restaurant, and she never did. And you know what the best part is? I went home to catch her sleeping with my dad, your new husband!" I yelled.

I felt my head jerk to the side, followed by a stinging sensation on my right cheek. She slapped me. Daisy really slapped me.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"She's my wife and had every right to slap you! Was ruining my wedding not enough for you? Now you are trying to ruin my marriage by falsely accusing me of sleeping with her daughter," I heard my fathers voice behind me. This can't be good. "Daisy, why don't you go out somewhere, so I can have a private talk with my son here?"

"I'll be back later," I heard her say, before she walked out the front door.

I started to run up the rest of the stairs, so that I could lock myself up in my room and avoid my angry father.

"Oh no, you don't. You are not getting away from me that easily," I heard him say before he started to run after me. I was able to shut and lock my door before he made his way all the way up the stairs.

"CARLOS GARCIA! You better open this damn door!" I heard him yell as he banged on the door. I didn't know what to do, so I hid myself in the closet with my phone in hand. After a couple of minutes the banging stopped. Just when I thought I was safe, I heard the creaking noise of my door being opened.

"Carlos, I know you're in the closet, so get out now! We need to talk." I just stayed in my closet, hoping that he would just leave. I already had Kendall's number dialed on my phone. All I had to do was press the call button. I was just about to do that, when my closet door opened and Roberto pulled me out, making me drop my phone.

"I told you not to tell Daisy about me and Stephanie, and that's the first thing you do," he said calmly, before he punched me in the same spot where Daisy slapped me. He hit me hard enough for me to fall on the floor. "You're very lucky that she didn't believe you, or things would have been much worse for you."

I didn't say anything. I was in too much shock. All I did was lay there, holding my cheek, with tears running down my face. I never thought that this would be happening to me.

"Get up and stop crying!" Roberto yelled. I started to get up, but before I could fully stand, I doubled over holding my stomach where he punched me once again, before kicking my side making me fall to the floor once more.

"You're such a disgrace," he said while he kicked me once more. This time harder than the first.

"I hate you." I whispered, but he was still able to hear.

"The feeling is mutual." He started to walk away, and just when I thought he was going to leave me alone, he turned around and ran toward me. It felt like my body was being repeatedly run over by a bus. My dad's punches and kicks kept getting harder and harder. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me.

"STOP! Please stop." I cried out, but that only made things worse. I felt like my head exploded when he kicked the side of my head.

"I told you not to tell her. If you would've kept your mouth shut like I told you to, I wouldn't have to hurt you." With that, he gave me one more kick before he left my room, leaving a bloody, broken mess behind.

**Tada. I'm now done with this chapter. I felt really bad doing that to Carlitos. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think by leaving a review. **


	11. Confusion

**Chapter 10: Confusion **

**I would like to thank,** _Ink Spotz, winterschild11, ilovelogiebear, and Mylittleprincess, **for reviewing my last chapter. Y'all get virtual hugs now. This chapter is dedicated to Sara since its our one year friendship anniversary. I love you Sara (heart). **_

It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly all over my body. The pain I felt was horrible, but the physical pain couldn't match the emotional. The fact that my own dad did this to me made it so much worse. I tried getting up a few times, but the pain was too much. I don't know how long I've been laying here on the floor, hoping for someone to come and rescue me.  
I quickly turned my head over to the door when I heard a clicking noise coming from that direction. I instantly felt hope that someone was going to save me, but that feeling left as soon as I saw who was standing at the door.

My father opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Did he even care about what he did to me? Does he even care about me at all? As soon as he saw me his smile dropped and he actually looked worried about me.

"Oh Dios mío! What happened to you, mijo?" he asked as he ran towards me. What's wrong with him? How can he ask that when he was the one that did all of this me? Why is he doing this to me?

As he was getting closer to me I was using all my strength to get away from him. He noticed this and a look of hurt crossed his face? I wasn't able to move much because of the pain. My dad crouched down beside me and scooped me up into his arms.

I was petrified at this moment. I don't want this man to be anywhere near me or touching me. I was trying to get away from his hold, but I was just too weak .What if he hurt me again? Is someone else in the house this time so they can help me?

He laid me down on my bed before he got up. The way he towered over me reminded me so much of the beating he gave me, so I pulled my arms over my face to try and protect myself. I felt no pain. I put my arms down to see that he had walked into the bathroom and was looking for something in the cabinets. What was he doing in there? I saw him walk out and walk toward me again, but in his hands he was holding a first-aid kit.

"I don't know who did this to you, but once I find them, I will kick their ass. Nobody does this to my son." When he sat at the edge of the bed a whimpering noise came from my mouth. I was so confused. Was Dad acting like he doesn't know what he did, or did I just imagine that it was him that beat me?

What if someone else did this to me; someone close to Wayne-Wayne because of what happened at the wedding? If that's the case, why did I keep imagining my dad doing all these things to me?

"Roberto? Are you in here?" I could hear a voice calling my dad.

"I'm in here, honey. Someone hurt Carlos, so I'm fixing him up." I heard a gasp coming from the doorway.

"Oh God. Who could have done this to him?"

"I don't know, Daisy. For now we just have to take care of his wounds."

What the hell was going on? Nothing was making sense anymore. Didn't I tell Daisy about the affair my dad and Stephanie had? Didn't dad hear and got all pissed of at me? Did all of that even happen?

"Carlos, do you want some pain medicine?" a soft and gentle female voice asked me. I nodded my head, wanting the pain to go away.

"Here, take these and get some rest, okay?" my dad said as he handed me the pills. I put them in my mouth as my dad put a glass of water on my lips. After I drank the pill, I started to get so sleepy. Rest, yes, rest is what I need. Later, once I'm better, I will find out what was going on, because none of this felt right.

Roberto's POV

Daisy and I both left Carlos' room after he fell asleep. He still had a pained expression on his face, but he looked more peaceful than he did when I left him lying there on the floor. Daisy looked so worried and scared as she sat down on the bed. She looked at me before she started talking.

"Oh Roberto, I hope he's okay. He looked so hurt," she said, her voice laced with worry. "Who could have done this to him? Did you leave the house after I left?"

"Yes. I left to cool down. I was so mad at Carlos for what he had said to you. I don't know who could've done this to my son, but once I find out, I will kick their ass." I can't believe I'm lying to her face, but I can't let her find out that it was me that did this to him.

"Now that this happened I feel bad for what I did and said to him yesterday." She was staring at the floor with tears running down her face.

"Daisy, babe, why are you crying? Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"It's just, I called Stephanie yesterday and I told her what happened, and she told me the truth of what happened." No this is bad. This is really bad. How can Stephanie just tell her mom that we slept together? We just got married four days ago and can't be over already. I really do care about Daisy. I even stopped seeing Stephanie.

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"She told me how she really was the one that cheated on Carlos with his friend, and that she felt really bad for what had happened. She said she didn't want me to be disappointed in her; that's why she told me it was Carlos that cheated on her. That made me feel really guilty for what I did yesterday." Good, at least she was smart enough to not tell her it was me that she slept with. That would have been really bad for both of us. "What I don't understand though, is why he said that Stephanie cheated on him with you."

"One of Carlos' friends looked like me. Maybe that was the one Stephanie cheated on him with? My ex-wife and I were separated by that time." Wow the lies just keep coming out.

"I guess that makes sense." More tears were running down her beautiful face. I hated seeing her like this. She should be smiling and laughing, not frowning and crying. Why did I have to be so impulsive and hurt Carlos? Daisy got up from the bed and started wiping away her tears and putting on her shoes. "I'm going out for a while. I need some fresh air. I'll be back later, okay, honey?"

"Alright. Just be careful, okay? I love you," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. I'll see you later, okay?" she replied as she walked out of the bedroom door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I don't know how long I just stood there by the door before I walked over to the bed. I don't know what possessed me to do that to Carlos. Sure I had the right to be angry at him for what he had told Daisy, but it wasn't right of me to beat him up like I did. I'm such a horrible father. Carlos looked so scared of me when I was close to him.

I hope that the little act I pulled made Carlos think that it was someone else that did this to him. He looked so confused when Daisy and I were taking care of him. If he thinks that someone else did it he won't leave me and I'll still be able to fix our relationship. Yes, this just has to work. I promise that I will never hurt Carlos ever again, then things will be better for both of us.

Loud knocking broke me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window to see who would be at the door. As I looked out, I saw it was Carlos' friends. Well this can't be good. What was I supposed to tell them when they ask for Carlos? I can't tell them that I beat him up. They will take him away from me and get me arrested. No, I can't let that happen. I came up with something real quick before I went downstairs to open the door.

Kendall's POV

I threw my phone on my bed after I heard it go to his voicemail again. I called Carlos twenty times and left him countless text messages since yesterday, but he won't answer to any of them. I was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him? I knew letting him go back home was a bad idea. I should have stayed there with him in cases he needed me. I'm so stupid. What was I thinking, leaving him there after what happened at the wedding?

I ran to my phone when it started ringing, hoping it was Carlos, only to see that it was James that was calling me.

"Hey."

"Hey Kendall. Have you heard anything about Carlos yet? Logan and I have been trying to call him all day, but he won't answer his phone."

"No, I haven't heard from him either. Why don't you and Logan come over so we can all go to Carlos' house to see how he is?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. We will be there in a few." With that, James hung up. I hope that when we get there Carlos will be alright.

After the guys arrived, we decided to head straight to Carlos' house. I got this strange felling when we got to his house. I noticed that the house was quiet. A little bit too quiet. Not even the sound of a TV or a radio could be heard. This could not be good. Not at all.  
James started pounding on the door as hard as he could. Logan was scolding him and telling him how it was rude to pound on doors like that. James didn't listen; he just kept pounding.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door was opened. We were all hoping it was Carlos that opened the door, but we were wrong. On the other side of the door was a teary eyed Roberto. This couldn't be good at all. Why would he be crying? I looked over to James and Logan, and their faces were full of worry.

"Hello boys. What brings you here today?"

"We are here to see Carlos," Logan said. I saw Carlos' dad look down as Logan mentioned Carlos' name, and the bad feeling I felt got worse.

"Carlos is in no condition for visitors right now."

"What do you mean he's in no condition for visitors? Is he sick or something? What's going on?" I yelled in his face.

"Someone broke into the house yesterday after my wife and I left the house. When I got back, the front door was open and Carlos was all beaten up on the floor. He's resting right now up in his room."

Oh God. I knew I shouldn't have left him here. I should have stayed, but now is not the time to think like this. We need to take care of Carlos and find out who was the bastard that did this to him.

Carlos' POV

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, and my body felt like it was on fire. I just wanted the pain to go away. I looked over to my nightstand to see if there was any pain medicine on there. I was disappointed to see that it was not there. Not wanting to see my dad or Daisy, I willed myself to get up. I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes, trying to catch my breath. I started to get up and start walking toward the door. My chest hurt so much and I was starting to have some trouble breathing, but I needed that medicine to make the pain go away.

I made it all the way to the stairs, only to see my dad talking to Kendall, James and Logan at the door. I was so happy. They came to save me! I just knew it!  
I saw that James was making his way up the stairs, but then the room started tilting and the walls were spinning. I looked to where James was, only to see there were three of him. I was so confused.

It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, and the spinning walls weren't making it better. I felt myself start falling forward, only to land on something strong and warm. I heard some screaming in the background. That was the last thing I heard as everything turned black.

**And done. Hope y'all liked this chapter. tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review :D **


	12. Truth

**Chapter 11:Turth **

**I would like to thank** _ilovelogiebear,winterschild11,Superneos2,mylittlep rincess,Ink Spotz,Sarahtasminf, and Purple-Soda-Art_ **for reviewing the last chapter:D y'all get virtual hugs now. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any Btr characters. **

James POV

Kendall and Logan went off in their own world when Roberto told them that Carlos was hurt. Carlos was hurt. That shouldn't even be possible. He is such a sweet, lovable guy. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt him. Sure I knew that Jett and Wayne Wayne didn't like him, but I knew those two well enough to know that they won't randomly attack someone in their house.

I looked up when I heard some heavy breathing coming from the top of the stairs. I guess everyone else heard it too because they all looked up the stairs at the same time. Logan gasped. The sight before us was horrifying. Carlos looked like he would fall over at any giving seconded. His body was littered with bruises making his skin black and blue. I started making my way up the stairs, so I would be able to help him out.

When I was halfway up the stairs Carlos started swaying side to side before he started falling forward. I panicked and ran the rest of the way up. I felt relieve wash over me as I caught him in time. Carlos looked so broken. Even as he was unconscious you could see the pain on his face.

What was wrong with this man. Didn't he see how badly hurt Carlos was. He should've been taken to the hospital the moment Roberto found Carlos. I turned around to see that Kendall was fuming and just wanted to hit something.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed as I made my way down the stairs while cradling Carlos. " Do you not see how badly hurt your son his? Carlos should be in the hospital being treated for these injuries. What were you thinking leaving him here?" I was furious at the man by this point. I swear that steam was coming out of my ears.

"Who do you think you are screaming at me this way and in my own house!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you not see your injured son lying there in James arms?" Kendall yelled angrily.

"My son is healing perfectly fine here at the house. There's there reason why you should get so pissy over this."

Did he just tell us that. Is this what Carlos had to go through every time that we weren't here. What kind of father was he. Obliviously not the good kind. I mean what kind of father sleeps with their son's girl friend and then when he's hurt he doesn't do anything about it.

"Look I don't care what you think but Carlos is obviously really hurt, we are going to take him to the hospital weather you like it or not." Logan stated firmly.

Just as we were about to walk out the door Carlos new step mother walked in. Great, just great.

"What is going on here? What are you three doing with Carlos? He should be up stairs recovering." Daisy said.

"Sorry old lady but we need to take Carlos to the hospital so can you please move out of the way." I asked as nicely as a could.

"Who are you calling old lady!" she shrieked

Ugh. We didn't have time for this we need to get Carlos to the hospital not argue with those two idiots. I got fed up with everyone and just pushed Daisy out of the way using my body with Logan and Kendall right behind me. They walked ahead of me so the could open the car door. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and some screaming.

"HEY! Get back here?" I decided to ignore him and placed Carlos in the backseat of the car. I felt a hand on my shoulder and them my whole body was spun around making me come face to face with an enraged Roberto.

"Who the fuck to you think you are talking and treating my wife like that pretty boy!" was this man for real what about Carlos does he not care for him?

"I don't give a fuck about your wife so get out of the way so I can take YOUR son to the hospital." I was just about to walk around he when my whole face was turned sideways and my jaw was full of pain. I saw red. I punched him back so hard that I ended up knocking him out cold. I was about to keep throwing punches at him but Logan and Kendall held me back tell me he wasn't worth it.

Daisy ran toward Roberto once we were in the car. Her face was covered in tears but at this moment I could care less about those two.

I was sitting in the back seat with Carlos head laid on my lap. Kendall was driving as fast as he could with out getting in trouble with the law. We made it to the hospital in ten minutes.

I got out and carried Carlos all the way inside. Once the hospital staff saw the condition he was he they rushed behind the double doors and came out in a stretcher where I laid Carlos in. I stared sadly as I saw him disappear behind those double doors. Now all we had to do was wait.

"Who could've done this to our Carlitos?" I asked.

"I don't know but when I find out who did it they will wish they never messed with him" Kendall replied.

After thirty minutes of waiting I saw a nurse making her way toward me holding an ice pack.

"Here you go," she started in a soft, sweet voice, "that bruise you have on your jaw looks painful. I'm sure this will help." with that she handed me the ice pack. I thanked her as she walked away.

I didn't notice how much my face actually hurt until that moment. The ice pack did make feel better and for that I was grateful.

Line

Its been two hours and still no word on Carlos. I really hope that he's alright and that its nothing to serious. Finally after thirty more minutes we saw a Doctor walk toward out direction.

"Family of Carlos Garcia?"

"That would be us"

"And how are you related to our patient?"

"He's my brother and these two are our best friends." I said as I pointed to Kendall and Logan.

"Alright well Carlos had 4 broken rips one punctured his lung and had to perform surgery on him. He made it out fine and should fully recover in a couple of weeks. He's in the recovery unit right now he should wake up at any minute."

It was such a relief knowing that Carlos was going to make it out alright and I'm positive the guys felt the same way also.

Carlos POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeep_

What was that noise? Is that my alarm clock? Was is time for school already? I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light. I tried opening them again but this time a little bit slower. I looked around to see that I was in a white room with machines attached to me.

I heard shuffling beside my bed. I turned my head and saw a girl. She looked like she was in her early twenties she had beautiful red hair that was braided to the side.

"I see that your awake. How are you feeling?" the mystery woman asked.

"I feel okay I guess. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course go ahead."

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Oh your at the hospital. Three young mean brought you in a couple of hours ago while you were unconscious. And I'm Sara your nurse." she answered

"Oh." I said as I looked own at my hands. I remembered waking up wanting medicine to make the pain go away and then I saw the guys with James making his way toward me and then nothing. I heard a knock at the door. Sara went to open the door and saw that it was the guys. She gave me a smile as they walked in and she left. I liked her she seemed nice.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Carlitos how are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I feel fine I guess. Better than I felt before that's for sure."

"Well that's good" Logan replied with a forced smile.

"Carlos, do you know who did this to you?" Kendall asked

"I don't know. I just remember feeling a lot of pain and the kicking and punches wouldn't stop. Gahh I wish I could remember who did this to me."

"Its okay buddy try not to worry to much about it right now okay." James said as he sat down next to me.

The guys stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over. They spend the day talking and trying to make me think happy thoughts and watching sponge bob on hopes that I will forget everything that happened. And I worked while the guys where with me I did for a while forget about all this shit. I felt safe when I was with them. Then 8 o'clock rolled around and visiting hours was over.

The guys left with a frown on their faces. They didn't want to leave but it was hospital rules. Frankly I didn't want them to leave either but I felt better knowing that they will be back to visit me tomorrow.

Line

Its been three hours since the guys left and I was able to go back to sleep. I kept on thinking trying to figure out what happened. I was getting tired and was about to doze of when it all came back to me. The fight with Daisy. Dad getting mad at me. The beating he gave me. Everything. Tears started pouring down my face. My own father did this to me and then he tried to play it off as if it wasn't him that did this to me. God why did I ever give into my mom. I should've just stayed with her and none of this would have happened. My life is so messed up right now.

**Done:D I would like to say right now that it might be a little while before I update again. My aunt just died last night and I really don't feel the inspiration to write when I'm depressed. Hopefully i will start to feel better soon so i can give you an update. Well i hope y'all liked this chapter and leave me a review telling me what you thing.**


End file.
